


A legendary encounter... quite literally

by Sole_MM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bellamy as a tourist, Chilean Mythology, Clarke as a water spirit, F/M, No Romance, No romantic Bellarke, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Bellamy Blake/Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_MM/pseuds/Sole_MM
Summary: Sceptical Bellamy Blake sees himself involved with a mythical sea creature that looks too human for his sake. His eyes were deceiving him, right? or was this just a bizarre dream?"Everyone called me Pincoya.""Pincoya?" The blonde girl just laughed, probably at his shitty accent."Yeah, but you can call me Clarke. I really like that name; it was the name of a human girl I met many years ago. She taught me your language."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A legendary encounter... quite literally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story ever in a language that is not my own, so hopefully, I didn't make it incomprehensible. I wanted to write a story based on some legends of my own country: Chile, and one of my favourite shows! The 100. The legends I use as references were La Pincoya and La laguna del Inca. Feel free to investigate them.

Bellamy was frustrated. It was true, the relationship with her sister was still a little bit rocky. When he proposed some bonding time, he never imagined an international trip to a country he never heard off before. He admitted his curiosity though, the insatiable desire of her sister to meet new cultures and travel whenever she could it was contagious. Apparently, she started reading a lot of myths and legends of Latin countries, hence why they were currently in a flight to Chile.

Luckily for him, he had some savings for unexpected things that were not an emergency. He relaxed a little bit when Octavia started to talk about some lake with a tragic love story that he wasn't really paying attention to. He missed these moments, when she talked and talked with this big and excited smiled on her face that showed how young she really was. He smiled at the way she started to gesticulate.

"And she died Bell! Can you believe that? They were so in love and a stupid tradition make her fall to her death." she continued with the story.

"What was her name again?" asked Bellamy, trying to follow her story this time.

"Keep up Bell, she was princess _Kora-lle_. Anyways, because of her death, her lover decided to deposit her body in the lake, that's why it has an emerald colour. Some people say they can still hear him crying for the princess."

"That's not creepy at all."

"Well, I think it's romantic." she said pouting.

"Of course, you do O. I imagined that's our first stop?" he asked looking at his clock. One more hour and he would be on land again. 

"Yes, it's called _La laguna del Inca_ … or something like that, I was never good with Spanish." she shrugged before returning her attention to her book.

Bellamy just sighed. Sometimes he wondered how her little sister was still alive. He guessed they would have to survive with his broken Spanish and their phones.

The first thing they did when the plane landed was going directly to their hotel. He was extremely tired after been sit for hours. The bed was calling for him, he could almost feel soft sheets on his skin. They took a taxi which took them there in less than 30 minutes. Once their confirmed they reservation they enter a room with 2 beds, a TV and a bathroom. They were spending there 2 nights before moving to their next city, somewhere called Chiloe.

"I'll take a shower first!" screamed Octavia before he could even step inside the room.

"Really O? we're not twelve anymore, you could've asked instead of yell."

"But what's the fun on that?" she said with an unapologetically smile. Bellamy just sighed… again.

"Just don't take too long in there."

"Whatever you say Bell."

And with that, she was out of his sight. They decided not to sleep on the plane because in this country it was like 10 PM and they didn't want to be to exhaust for their first day of being tourists. He started to unpack his things but after a moment he thought otherwise. They will be out all day tomorrow and the next they would leave to their next destination, so it was unnecessary. He just rearranged his suitcase with the things he would use this coupled of days to go on top of everything else and lied down on his bed.

Bellamy closed his eyes for a few seconds before his phoned called for his attention. It was a message from an unknown number. He stared at it for a few seconds before he opened it.

_'Hey, I heard you left the country. I moved from my apartment. You left some things here; they are with Murphy now. I hoped you have fun. Goodbye and take care Bellamy'_

It was from Echo. He was most definitely not expecting a message from her. He was pretty sure she'll never talk or write to him again. Ever. She made it clear enough when they broke up a couple of weeks ago and she blocked him from every social media existing. Why was she writing to him now? She could have just told Murphy to give the message to him. She changed her number. He felt a little bit numb.  
He had no idea what he was feeling. When Octavia walked to the room, he was still looking at his phone.

"That shower was amazing." she said with a small smile. "so relaxing."

When she noted his brother didn't acknowledge her, she turned to see him staring his phone with a pale face and a blanked expression

"Bellamy?" Slowly, she touched his shoulder. Just then he looked at her. "Bell? What happened?"

"Echo sent me a text."

"What?! Why?" Octavia was already mad. 

"She moved. Apparently, I left some things in her old place. She left them with Murphy. She has a new number."

"Hey, Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I thought I'll never hear from her again. She's moving on… quite literally." He laughed at that a little without realizing it. "I'm fine I guess; I just wasn't expecting this."

Octavia looked puzzled. She probably knew he wasn't fine, but she also knew he wouldn't talk about it. (She had some experience on this topic, with her terribly break up story with Lincoln) She just sighed and murmured a sympathetic 'ok' before going to bed with her back to him to give him a little bit of privacy. He didn't want to think about it, so he took a quick shower and went to sleep. Right now, he was in an adventure with her little sister, broken hearts and confusing thoughts could wait until they returned to the US.

The morning came quite quickly. He didn't rest as well as he hoped but Octavia's enthusiasm was enough to distract him from Echo. They took a tour which had an English translator (Thank god for that) to know the history behind the Inca lake. There, in front of this huge lake in the middle of nowhere, he felt small, and the story of these two lovers felt different. He almost felt like walking on sacred ground. 

"The story felt different here… or our translator is that good at storytelling." said Octavia from his side. 

"Yeah, I feel like I can't talk too loud or I would disturb the peace or something." looking to the undisturbed water he added. "While I don't hear any crying from sad spirits, I'm ok."

"What are you talking about, it's just a story." Octavia laughed at him like he was a little boy who still believed in Santa.

"My ears are deceiving me. Have I heard that you don't believe in these stories?" Bellamy looked at her with disbelief. "Are sure to be my sister? The same one that booked 2 tickets to South America searching for myths and legends?"

"I never said they were real, I just wanted to know the places that created these stories. I might be sceptical, but this place feels a little magical, don't you think?" Bellamy looked dumbfounded. Octavia shrugged at him and walked away.

After their talk, they kept exploring the lake. They were at it for a few hours after they had to come back to town. They ate. They walked. They bought trinkets. They had an amazing time. When they arrived at the hotel, they went directly to bed completely exhausted but with a happy heart. The next day they were on track for their next destination. It took them a few hours to arrive. Apparently, they were in a fishing town with amazing stories for Octavia. When they arrived, it wasn't too late yet, so they left their things at the hotel and went searching for a cosy coffee shop. At some point in their search, it started to rain. They ended up in a local café. It was empty except for the owner and the cook they could see through a window at the back of the cafe. The owner looked young, he hoped he knew a little bit of English. When they chose their seats, he came to take their orders.

 _"Buenas tardes ¿qué puedo servirles el día de hoy?"_ He sounded nice enough, but he spoke too quickly for him to understand anything.

"Oh, sorry… _a momento_." he tried to take his phone to open an app and translate whatever he said.

"I guess you don't speak Spanish?" he said with a smile.

"Not at all." said Octavia with a smile of her own. "Luckily for us, you speak English."

"Yes, working in a touristic town made me learn your language. So, welcome. Do you have something in mind?"

"Some hot chocolate would be appreciated; do you have something sweet to eat?"

"Cake. I have chocolate, vanilla and _torta amor_. I recommend the last one."

"Ok, we'll take that, one will do for both."

"All right, I'll bring your order in a minute." with that, he walked to the kitchen. When he came back, he brought 2 steaming cups with hot chocolate and a cake that looked amazing. He hoped Octavia wouldn't eat all of it without him realizing it.

"Enjoy" he said before going back to work. They ate in silence. Some customers walked in to order some hot beverage and leaving immediately after they paid. After a while, they started to talk about mundane things until the owner came back. "All good? Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks, we would like to pay though."

"Ok, give me a sec." he went for their bill and gave it to them. It was Octavia's turn to pay. "Are you staying near here?"

"Yes, a few blocks down, near the water. The view is amazing!"

"Great, you should keep looking at the water, maybe you'll see _La Pincoya."_ The owner winked an eye to them.

"The who?" asked Bellamy, not really getting the name, he would probably forget it in a while, he'd never been good with names.

" _La Pincoya_ , she is the one who helped us have good fishing days, telling us where the fish will be. She also helped the people that are drowning. The ones that had seen her said she is stunning, with long blonde hair and seaweed clothes."

"We are going on a tour to learn more about her in the morning." Octavia was vibrating with happiness. "I can't wait for it."

"I know you will enjoy your tour"

"Thanks! By the way, the cake was delicious"

"I'm glad you liked it. I hope you two come back then."

"Absolutely." said Octavia while standing up to take her things and leave to the hotel.

"Thanks, see ya'."

Back at the hotel, Octavia went directly to the shower. He took his time to check his emails in case there was something about his work. He only had notifications from his friends. He laughed at some meme Murphy had sent to him and check with Raven about the progress of the trip. It was better than expected, considering that he and Octavia hadn't taken their heads off and were friendly for the time being. He stood up and stretched while walking to the window. It was almost dark. He could see the beach and some rocks in the distance. Some couples were walking on the shore. On his peripherical vision, he saw a girl in the middle of the sea, but when he looked that way there was nothing. He shrugged it off, it was probably just the fatigue he felt for travelling so much in a short time. He went to bed early. The next day he decided to run on the shore near the hotel, after all, they were going to be there at least five days.

"Don't be late! Remember we had the tour today. It starts in 3 hours."

"I know O, don't worry, I won't be out more than an hour. Besides, it looks cold out there, maybe I'll come back in half."

"Fine, just don't be late." she repeated turning her back to Bellamy to continue with whatever she was doing. Bellamy just chuckled and left their room.

He walked to the shore and stretched a bit before he started his run. There weren't many people, which was ok with him. For some reason, he liked his loneliness in the mornings. After 15 minutes of running, he arrived at a deserted place with a lot of giant rocks. After looking at them for a few seconds, he concluded that it was safe to climb them without breaking his neck. He kind of wanted to see what was on the other side. It was a little more challenging than he thought at the beginning of his assessment. Once he breathed normally again, he noticed a girl looking at him. She was gorgeous… and underdressed. (Was that seaweed?) Her hair looked almost golden with the light of the sun on it. He was speechless for a moment, just staring at her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He blushed.

"mmm Hi?" Bellamy cringed at his voice; he also cleared his throat. "Do you speak English?" the girl looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Yes"

"Cool…" Bellamy couldn't look away. "what's your name?"

"Everyone called me _Pincoya_."

" _Pincoya_?" The blonde girl just laughed, probably at his shitty accent.

"Yeah, but you can call me Clarke. I really like that name; it was the name of a human girl I met many years ago. She taught me your language."

"Human girl?" he whispered. Bellamy was speechless once again. The girl, Clarke, looked behind her.

"Sorry, I must go, see you later!" She smiled at him, turn around and went for a dip in the water.

The freezing water. He was so stunned that he didn't even register the fact that she never came out for air. She just disappeared under the sea.

What had just happened?

Slowly, he climbed the rocks and returned to the hotel. He vaguely remembered the name Pincoya. He was sure he heard it somewhere else, but he was so taken aback with the strange encounter that he could not remember it. He went straight to the shower once in his room. (And had she said see you later? Was he supposed to come back to those rocks?) He was distracted at the tour. They took them to a boat and their guide was explaining something about a ghost ship that appeared in those waters. He didn't pay attention until the name Pincoya was said.

"This led us to our next legend, _La Pincoya_. A young, blonde girl of unimaginable beauty that helps our people to know where seafood will be abundant. She also helped the drowning men to get ashore and, when its too late, she takes their bodies to this phantom ship so they can live there as if they were alive again."

No way. Bellamy was shocked. Was he awake? Did he just meet a mythological creature this morning? He stopped paying attention again. The day went in a blur and before he knew it, they back at the hotel.

"Hey, Bell. Are you ok? Are you still thinking about that text?" Octavia was looking at him with a frown.

"What? No, it's just…" he couldn't tell her about Clarke, could he? It wasn't like his sceptical sister would ever believe him anyways. Just thinking about that conversation made him cringe.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Even though we fight a lot I still care about you."

"I know O. Don't worry, I guess I'm just tired. It's been a while since I walked that much." this wasn't a lie; he was indeed super tired. Maybe he would have to start going to the gym when they come back to their home.

"Ok, we should call it a night then. It is pretty late after all."

He couldn't sleep right away, in fact, he couldn't stop thinking about this girl. Probably it was a good idea to stay away from her, but something was calling him to the shore. He sighed and put an alarm. He will go to those rocks again. If she wasn't there, he would forget about all of this… but if she appeared, he would ask her so many questions. With that on his mind, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next days he had to leave a note to Octavia before taking a jacket and heading to his destination. His heart was beating so fast and so loud that he felt like everyone could hear it. When he spotted the rocks, he stopped. 

"Ok Bellamy, you can do this. It's just a girl… a super old and magical girl. Just go there and get it over with, she might even not be there." he tried to reassure himself, but his feet wouldn't move. He inhaled deeply for a couple of times before climbing the rocks. Before he could start descending the last one, someone screamed. He almost felt.

"You came!" Clarke was super excited. "sorry, I didn't want to startle you."

"It's ok. You just took me by surprise, I didn't know if you would be here."

"Well, I forgot to ask for your name yesterday, so I have to come."

"Oh"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Your name silly" Clarke chuckled a little bit.

"I'm Bellamy… Blake." he said with a slight blush in his cheeks. She was almost naked. "don't you have clothes?"

"Mm?" Clarke looked at herself, she only had a light seaweed skirt that was barely covering her "I kept forgetting how strict you are with your bodies. Wait for a second" with those words she went to the water and disappeared from the surface. A couple of minutes later, she came back with more seaweed covering her chest area and her legs. "Better?" she smiled at him.

"Sure." Bellamy couldn't stop his intense gaze. He had never seen someone like her. 

"So, Bellamy, where are you from? How is the world out there? What is going on? The last time I interacted with a human that wasn't drowning it was like 40 years ago and she couldn't come all the time." she said, getting super close to him.

"Slow down, I have questions too" he said feeling a little bit overwhelmed and taking a step back.

"Ok, shoot." she said grinning

"You really are this famous legend? Someone who's not even human?"

"Yup, the one and only." It was evident that she was proud of herself.

Wasn't she supposed to be denying this? (Bellamy didn't know how this mythological thing worked but based on the movies he was pretty sure that normal people shouldn't know about this)

"So, you can use magic and all that?"

"Magic? What are you talking about? I just like to dance, and I am an excellent swimmer if I had to say so myself." at this she put both hands in her waist smirking at Bellamy, after a second, she frowned. "Because of my dad, I can turn myself in water, is that what you're talking about?"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he-"

"Nop, I don't want to know, this is already so confusing." he said with his hand over his eyes. Taking his hand between hers, Clarke smiled the most genuine and beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"I know it's a lot, I just really like to talk to humans when I can. I find your kin to be lovable and kind." they stared at each other for a while.

She had the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. The colour was super intense. He could literally spend hours just looking at her. Not only because of her beauty. She had an aura about her like she was the kindest person of all. He felt safe beside her.

"About what you asked, I'm from the US, it's up north, and if your references about this world are from 40 years ago you had missed a lot." Clarke looked ecstatic now. He relaxed and smiled at her.

They sat on the sand and kept talking for hours about everything they could think about. At some point, she had to go so she could take care of her responsibilities as a water spirit. When he came back to the hotel, Octavia wasn't there. She was probably exploring the town. There was a note for them to meet at the café they found yesterday to grab some lunch. He had like 2 hours to killed before going with her sister. Should he tell her about Clarke? Would she even believe him? Was he even willing to do it? Little by little, he was warming to the idea of knowing an incredible girl who also happens to be a legend. Maybe he should tell Octavia, Clarke will be happy knowing more people. But he also wanted to talk more to her without the presence of his little sister.

"Ah, the struggle" Bellamy sighed and watched the clock. 30 more minutes to go with her sister. Better asked Clarke tomorrow if she wanted more company. He dressed in other clothes and went to the café, there still was time to think about, for now, he was in tourist mode.

The next day he woke up even earlier, so he didn't let Octavia alone for so many hours. He was going to be exhausted later. When he arrived, Clarke was already there. When he asked her about it yesterday, she said she could feel him the moment he touched those rocks and wherever she was she could get there in a blink of an eye. They talked a lot again, this time he went prepared to show her different things and places with his phone. When it was time to came back to the hotel, he completely forgot to ask Clarke about Octavia. He guessed it wasn't necessary anymore, 2 more days and they will be leaving to the next town. Besides, as selfish as it sounds, he wanted to keep her to himself a little bit longer. Like yesterday, he went back to the hotel to be with her sister for the rest of the day. He was so tired that night that he almost fell asleep on the shower. The next day he went to the beach one more time.

"Bellamy!" she threw herself to his arms. She really was a touchy person, wasn't she?

"Hey, aren't you excited?" he asked her with a grin.

"I'm just happy to see you! After you left, I had to save 2 little boys that were drowning near the shore. Luckily, they still live."

"That's amazing Clarke. You really are something else. I'm glad to have met you." he said honestly and with a big smile.

"Don't say that with that face, you'll make me blush." even though she said it with a shy tone, her expression was everything but shy. In moments like this, he could almost forget that she was an immortal being, but he couldn't pretend to be talking with a normal girl. Sooner or later he would have to live this country and left this town behind. He smiled at her sadly. If only he could fall for someone like Clarke, his life would be a hundred times easier.

"What is it? Your expression got all miserable and gloomy."

"No way, I'm not gloomy" he said frowning.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Whatever just tell me what's going on in that head of yours" she said poking said head. He just exhaled with resignation.

"It's just… this girl-"

"I knew there was romance involved!" Clarke interrupted him with a yell. He frowned at her. Not even Octavia made him frown this much "Sorry, keep going" she said with a smiled that told him she was not sorry at all and sitting closer.

"Like I was saying, I left a girl behind back in the US. Her name is Echo. We were dating for almost 2 years, I thought she was the one, but out of nowhere she broke up with me and gave a shitty explanation and then she blocked me from everything. I tried calling her a lot of times, but she wouldn't pick up. Now I know it was because she changed her number."

"You still loved her?"

"Of course, I do, but I have no idea what to do with these feelings now."

"I'm sorry Bell, you don't deserve that."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm just really good at reading people, I guess this is the perk of being immortal." she said jokingly. "and you're a good and kind person" Bellamy smiled at that.

"You're not bad yourself." they laughed at this. "If you were human, I would probably fall in love with you."

"Are you flirting with me, sir?" asked Clarke with a suggestive smile. "Humans are so impressionable; we've met just for a couple of days."

"Well, what can I say. You do leave an impression on people." he said going with the flow.

"I must say, I am happily married, thank you so much" this time her smile was soft and dreamy. "but you would make a good husband"

"Thanks, I guess" he smiled back at her.

"Don't worry so much Bell, I know everything will work at your favour eventually." she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you once we are gone. I would like to take you with me so you can get to know the world" he whispered to her.

"As incredible as that would be, I love this town and its people. I think I'll never leave."

"Well, if you ever want to take a trip somewhere, look for me. You already know the basics of social media; it shouldn't be that difficult to find me and DM me." he said hugging her. Deep down, he knew this was the last time they will be seeing each other. He and Octavia will have to leave early tomorrow for their next adventure.

"Sure Bellamy." she just relaxed beside him. They were quite for a while looking at the sea. It was so peaceful out there with her at his side. He wished to stop the time just then and there. He knew the time for their departure was coming short, but he couldn't make himself to stand up and leave. At some point, Clarke started to hum a melody he'd never heard before.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"It's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was little."

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks." she looked at him knowing it was time to say goodbye. "wait a minute" she stood up and went to the water "don't leave yet!" with that, she disappeared in the water.

"Ok?" Bellamy was a little confused, what was that of all a sudden? After 10 or 15 minutes, he wasn't sure, Clarke came back with something on her hands.

"Take this." she said smiling that smile that he loved so much.

"What is this?"

"It is called _turritella_ , isn't it cute? I thought that maybe you could make it a pendant so you could carry a part of my home with you."

"Clarke…" he couldn't talk, he was going to miss her so much.

"You don't need to say anything. I already know." he gave her the strongest hug of all. She chuckled at him but hugged him back.

"Sorry I didn't bring anything to you"

"It's ok, this time you give me it's more than enough for me."

"I guess this is the goodbye then"

"Yeah. Take care of yourself Bellamy Blake. I am glad that our paths crossed."

"I am too." with a kind smile and her voice humming that beautiful melody, Bellamy saw Clarke disappear down the waters for the last time.

Even though he was sad about leaving her, he felt at peace. He just knew that everything would work at his favour regarding his life, just like Clarke had said. He climbed the rocks and didn't look back. 


End file.
